Solve for $x$ : $4x - 4 = 3$
Add $4$ to both sides: $(4x - 4) + 4 = 3 + 4$ $4x = 7$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\dfrac{4x}{4} = \dfrac{7}{4}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{7}{4}$